


Accuracy Matters

by trixiechick



Series: Household Foundation (pre-Happy Household Club) [14]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, australian field trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto teases Rinrin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accuracy Matters

**Author's Note:**

> takes place during the Iwatobi boys' trip to Australia to visit Rin, as implied by recent promotional art. for **Day 10** of [MakoHaruRinWeek!!!](http://makoharurinweek.tumblr.com), prompt _'Clear As Water' yes that's how his friends describe them to strangers_. a part of [Household Foundation series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/60833), a pre-[HHC](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53603) series.

Makoto and Rin waved as the girls left. Makoto, however, had his eyes on Rin, a fact that was Rin was _too_ aware of, so as soon as they were out of earshot, Rin looked up at Makoto and asked, " _What?_ "

Biting his lip, Makoto shrugged. "They're nice. Your teammates, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Rin narrowed his eyes. " _What?_ Do you think they have a crush on me or something?"

"No, well, I don't know, now that you bring it up, it's just..." Makoto's shoulders shook as he tried to keep in his mirth contained.

" _What?_ " Now Rin was laughing, just because it was so absurd. "What has got you so amused, Tachibana?" he asked challengingly, raising his eyebrows and pinching Makoto's arm.

Makoto dodged his fingers, and shrugged. "You were telling them about Haru, right?"

"Yeah, they wanted to know if you were my friend who was swimming for a school in Tokyo, so I had to say, _no_ , this loser quit competing to become a bookworm," he teased, reaching out to pinch Makoto again.

Makoto just swatted his fingers away. "You described Haru to them," he continued breezily.

"Well, yeah," Rin shrugged, furrowing his brow. "They saw you all when I brought you to practice yesterday, so."

"Black hair, blue eyes..." Makoto was obviously _extremely_ amused with himself.

"Yeah... that's what Haru looks like..." Rin nodded warily.

Makoto straightened his shoulders, and concentrated very hard, making sure his pronunciation was as good as it could be. " _Kah-leer as wha-tehr_ ," he repeated the expression in English Rin had used to describe Haru's eyes. "That's clear as water, right?"

Rin turned bright red. "Wh-what the hell! Your English sucks! And just... well... _it's true, right?_ "

"I don't know!" Makoto laughed, "I've never thought about Haru's eyes _that_ much!" 

"Sh-shut up, moron!" Rin punched Makoto on the arm, and then crossed his arms over his chest, hunkering down and sulking. "It's just an expression!"

"An expression of love," Makoto warmly teased him. "Aw, now I'm jealous! I want to hear how Rinrin would describe _my_ eyes to strangers!"

"Dull!" Rin pouted.

"Sorry, Rin!" Makoto tried to reign in his amusement, but the funny thing was still funny. "I didn't mean..."

"Just when did you learn enough English, anyway? When I tutored you before your entrance exam, you were dismal!" Rin growled.

"Well, I did become a bookworm," Makoto shrugged, smiling brightly.

"Mmfgh," Rin scowled.

"Rinrin! Makochan!!" Nagisa ran up to them, latching onto Makoto. "Haru found us a bathroom! So, where to next!"

"Is everything all right?" Rei asked, looking from Makoto to Rin.

"I was just teasing Rin a little," Makoto explained.

"How so?" Haru became interested.

Makoto looked into Haru's eyes, and Haru looked back, waiting for an answer. "...Oh, well, I guess it's _accurate_ , but still..." he shrugged.

Haru looked confused.

"Eh?" Nagisa tugged on Makoto's arm. "What? What did we miss?"

"Let's go or I'm abandoning everyone!" Rin roared out, heading off to the bus stop.

It was _Haru's_ stupid fault for having pretty blue eyes, not Rin's for describing them well! And how would he describe Makoto's eyes?? Well, Rin would just make sure Makoto would never find out!

  


* * *

  



End file.
